Reason Of The Doll
by Oh Hyun Sehun
Summary: Apa namjachingunya memberikan boneka itu untuk menakut nakutinya? Atau ia tidak merawat boneka itu sehingga boneka itu marah? Atau ada alasan lain boneka itu menteror kehidupannya? / KaiHun


cuma pengen posting ini aja,

eh tapi sebelumnya ni FF pernah gue posting di FP,

jadi kalo ngerasa udah pernah baca maklum ajalah ya..

cuman gue remake aja jadi KaiHun..

tapi sumpah lho ni FF asli punya gue.. di FP nama gue RoSehun

...

hepi riding aja lah..

...

Pertama ia siapkan senyuman manis dengan sebucket bunga menyertai pertemuan romantisnya. Kim Jongin namja tan, berwajah tampan, dan mempunyai perawakan yang cukup tinggi itu tengah menunggu namjachingunya di sebuah tempat romantis tepatnya taman Exotic sebelah kampusnya. Tak selang waktu lama seorang namja cantik menemuinya, tampak sesuatu dibawakannya.

"Jonginnie.." Sahut si namja cantik dengan tangan ditutupkannya pada wajah namja tan itu.

"Sehunna.." Pekik Jongin dengan melepaskan tangan namjachingunya. Oh Sehun adalah namjachingu pertama Jongin. Kebetulan mereka sekolah dikampus yang sama.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Jongin memberikan sebucket bunga yang dipersiapkannya, berwarna merah pekat dengan susunan pita ikut menghiasi. Tentu Sehu menerimanya dengan hati begitu senang, disusul dengan ia memberi boneka pada sang namjachingu.

"Jonginnie.. Bisakah kau jaga boneka ini? Merawatnya seperti kau merawat orang yang kau sayangi?" pinta Sehun pada namjachingunya yang diberi kepercayaan olehnya itu.

"Merawatnya? Ini hanya sebuah boneka. Aku hanya perlu membersihkannya bukan?" Jawab namja tampan itu polos.

"Serius! Kau perlu merawatnya dengan baik."

"Arraseo.. gomawo. Boneka ini begitu cantik." Ungkapnya sambil memperhatikan bonekanya.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah pertemuan yang direncanakan Sehun untuk kesan bahagianya. Melainkan Sehun menginginkan pertemuan itu untuk salam perpisahan kepergian sementaranya ke luar kota bersamaan dengan pekerjaan ayahnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan.

Singkat waktu saat-saat romantis mereka. Sehun mengakhirinya dengan salam perpisahan pada namja pujaannya itu. Sebuah janji bahwa ia akan kembali menemui namjachingunya tak lupa ia nyatakan terlebih dahulu. Berat hati menyertai perpisahan sementara dua sejoli itu. Langkah kaki namja cantik itu perlahan meninggalkan menjauhi Jongin sang namjachingu. Di sela kepergiannya Sehun menyempatkan untuk sekedar menengok kebelakang melirik kekasihnya sebentar, memperhatikan wajah Jongin begitu erat. Balas lirikan namja berkulit tan itu disudut pandangannya. Tampak begitu memberi kesan perpisahan mengharukan.

"Kembalilah dengan seperti ini." Harap batin Jongin ditengah pandangan langkah menyudut sang namjachingu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mulai menata boneka pemberian kekasihnya. Lemari khusus sengaja disiapkannya. Dengan penuh perasaan ia membersihkan rambut boneka itu. Tampak hitam berkilau dengan panjangnya menyerupai rambut seorang yeoja biasanya. Entah mengapa dirinya seperti sedang menyisir rambut seorang yeoja sungguhan, tampak begitu nyata.

"Sehun, kau tampak cantik." Ungkapnya diarahkan pada boneka bisu itu.

Ditengah imajinasinya mengarah pada kekasihnya, terasa janggal boneka yeoja itu seperti tengah memperhatikannya. Tampak seperti melirik matanya. Kaget ketika benar bola mata boneka mengikuti pandangannya.

"Ah.. sudahlah Jongin.. kau terlalu memikirkannya." Anggapnya lamunan panjang membuatnya sedikit stress.

Namun semakin lama memandanginya, wajah boneka yang tadinya cantik menyenangkan seketika berubah menyeramkan. Matanya bersinar merah dengan alis mengkerut tanda tak menginginkan. Sontak namja tampan itu terjatuh ketakutan melihat boneka pemberian namja pujaanya berubah menyeramkan.

Rasa takut yang melandanya kali ini tidak seperti rasa takut yang biasa ia rasakan hingga membuatnya tersungkur. Jongin semakin takut ketika boneka menyeramkan itu hidup berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak!" Teriak Jongin ketakutan sambil menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Tak ada seorangpun disekitar apartemennya yang mendengar, meskipun puluhan orang setiap detiknya berjalan melewati tempat itu.

.

.

.

Seketika semuanya berhenti. Boneka Sehun berhenti membuat Jongin takut. Senyuman pada boneka itu kembali seperti semula. Wajah cantik dengan paras menggemaskan terwujud kembali pada boneka Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Semuanya sudah selesai? Boneka ini, sebenarnya boneka apa ini?!" bentaknya diarahkan pada boneka polos itu sembari memegangnya kembali.

Beribu pertanyaan hati terus berdatangan membingungkan si namja tan itu. Tak selang waktu lama seseorang mengunjungi apartemen kediamannya. Dengan segera Jongin membukakan pintu berharap yang datang dapat menjawab pertanyaan aneh yang akan ia ajukan.

"Ah.. Luhan - ge. Syukurlah kau datang kesini." Sambutnya terburu-buru.

"Eoh~ mwoya? Kenapa begitu gelisah?" tanya Luhan sahabat Jongin sembari melangkah memasuki ruangan apartemen.

Segera Jongin mempersilahkan sahabatnya duduk dan minum minuman yang tengah ia sediakan terlebih dahulu.

"Waeyo?" sekali lagi Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sempat membuatnya penasaran.

"Mianhae sebelumnya kau harus mendengarkan hal yang mungkin menurutmu ini konyol ge." Jelas Jongin memulai cerita.

"Ne.. gwenchana. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau lihat boneka ini ge?! Apa menurutmu ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjukan boneka yang diberikan Sehun.

"Aneh? Boneka ini cantik." Ungkap pendapat Luhan.

"Memang benar. Itulah kesan pertama yang aku rasakan ketika kemarin sore Sehun memberikannya padaku." Lanjut Jongin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Sehun? Kemarin sore?" Tanya Luhan terlihat heran.

"Ne.. mwoya?" Jongin balik bertanya.

Luhan menjelaskan bahwa Sehun namjachingu sahabatnya itu tengah menghilang dari kemarin sore. Jongin yang mendengar hal itu tampak begitu terkejut. Pasalnya ia bertemu dan mendapatkan bonekanya dari sang namjachingu tepat kemarin sore.

"Ge ini benar-benar aneh." Ungkap pikirnya Jongin menyatakan kejanggalannya.

"Aneh. Benar, sepertinya sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun."

"Mungkin saja. Tapi, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan." Katanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Luhan kebingungan.

" Ah sudahlah. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja."

"Ya sudah aku datang kesini hanya ingin memberitahukan itu saja. Aku masih harus ketempat lain. Tapi.. cobalah cari namjachingumu. Takutnya dia kenapa napa." Katanya menutup pembicaraan sembari beranjak pergi dari apartemen cukup luas itu.

"Eoh~ Luhan - ge tunggu sebentar. Apa kau tahu tentang akan berangkatnya Sehun keluar kota? Apa maksudmu hilang sebelum ia pergi bersama keluarganya?" sela pertanyaan Jongin kembali diajukan ditengah langkah sahabatnya meninggalkan ruangan.

"untuk apa aku buru-buru memberitahukanmu kalau dia hilang bersama ayah ibunya. Tadi pagi ayahnya mengabariku." Jawabnya sambil melanjutkan langkah pulangnya.

Segera Jongin mencoba menghubungi namjachingunya yang hilang itu dengan kontak ponsel. Tanda ponselnya masih aktif ketika panggilan pertama ia coba. Namun hasil yang nihil, tak satupun panggilan maupun pesannya mendapat respon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu dihabiskannya hanya untuk pencarian sia sia, sampai ia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Dari pagi dia belum menyentuh sedikitpun makanan. Ia menyudahi pencarian tersebut karena sudah berbagai media ia coba untuk menemukan namjachingunya namun tetap dengan hasil yang nihil, juga ini sudah terlalu larut baginya.

Karena rasa lapar yang kini melandanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi ia terpaksa pergi kedapur tengah malam. Sekedar makanan kecil diharapkan dapat sedikit mengganjal perutnya yang tengah keroncongan. Sengaja ia hindari makanan cepat saji mengingat pesan dari namjachingunya tentang 'kegemukkan'.

Namun ditengah asyiknya ia membuat makanan, kembali ia dikejutkan dengan boneka Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya. Tengah terduduk manis samping lemari es. Kali ini ketakutannya ditambah dengan sesosok bayangan putih melintasi pandangannya. Sontak hal itu membuat guncangan hebat di batin namja tampan itu sehingga membuat dirinya seketika tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya kembali, ternyata ia tengah berada di ruangan putih. Ditemani teman yeoja sekampusnya ia dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Jongin mencoba bertanya meskipun dengan suara begitu pelan mengingat kondisinya masih belum stabil.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dapur." Jelas Sun Hee teman sekampusnya.

"Boneka itu?!" pandangan Jongin teralihkan pada boneka Sehun yang tengah berada di meja rawatnya.

"Oh boneka itu baik baik saja. Kau pasti begitu menyukainya. Aku menemukanmu pingsan dengan tetap memeluk boneka yeoja cantik itu." Ucap Sun Hee yang mengira bahwa boneka itu kesayangan Jongin.

"Tidak! Buang boneka itu jauh jauh! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi! Lee Sun Hee aku mohon dengan sangat kau buang boneka itu jauh jauh, jangan sampai aku menemukannya lagi! Tolong buang boneka itu sekarang!" pinta Jongin dengan wajah ditutupnya dengan selimut.

"Tapi kenapa?! Aku kira itu boneka kesayanganmu?!" tanya Sun Hee heran dengan sikap temannya kali ini.

"Sudahlah cepat jangan banyak bicara." Bentak Jongin.

Sun Hee pun menuruti apa yang diinginkan temannya itu untuk membuang boneka Sehun jauh jauh.

Lagi lagi Jongin dikejutkan dengan sosok bayangan putih yang tampak di pojok ruangan kamar . Kali ini bayangan putih itu memperlihatkan wajahnya. Terlihat sedih wajah bayangan putih itu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Boneka itu sudah tidak ada bersamaku! Dia sudah berada di tempat yang jauh. Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Jongin kembali berteriak histeris ditengah ramainya rumah sakit, namun tetap saja seperti sebelumnya teriakanya tak satupun ada yang mendengar.

Sempat memperlihatkan ekspresi tak menyenangkan sosok itupun menghilang. Jongin kembali merasa lega. Namun beribu pertanyaan masih tetap membingungkan pikirannya. Ditambah lagi teror boneka Sehun sepertinya tak sampai disitu.

Apa namjachingunya memberikan boneka itu untuk menakut nakutinya? Atau ia tidak merawat boneka itu sehingga boneka itu marah? Atau ada alasan lain boneka itu menteror kehidupannya? Itulah pikir konyolnya terhadap kasus teror boneka Sehun. Pertanyaannya dipersulit lagi dengan hilangnya Sehun bersamaan dengan teror bonekanya.

Tidak begitu lama Jongin dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Ia putuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen sorenya juga. Kali ini ia menyiapkan diri untuk tidak merasa takut jika boneka Sehun kembali mengganggunya. Ternyata benar, boneka Sehun kembali menampakan dirinya. Kali ini boneka Sehun tengah terbaring di kasur namja manis itu.

Rasa takut masih menghalanginya untuk mendekati dan mengambil boneka itu. Namun rasa penasaran memperkuat dirinya untuk menghampiri boneka Sehun.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan eoh?" tanya Jongin pada boneka bisu itu sambil mendekatinya.

Jongin mencoba mengambil dan merangkul boneka Sehun. Sekejap mata wajah boneka Sehun kembali berubah. Menjadi sangat menyedihkan. Bukannya rasa takut yang Jongin tunjukan kali ini malah sebaliknya Jongin merasa kasihan dengan ekspresi boneka Sehun. Tidak sadar Jongin tengah meneteskan air matanya membasahi wajah boneka Sehun.

Namun ditengah belas kasihan Jongin pada boneka itu, sosok bayangan putih menghampirinya dan memelas wajah namja tampan itu dengan lembut. Tampak seperti belaian seorang dengan kasih sayang. Jongin yang menyadari wajahnya tengah disentuh makhluk halus tidak merasa takut lagi.

Ia mencoba terus menatap mata sosok makhluk halus itu. Lebih lama dan lebih menghayati lagi. Kembali tersadar ternyata sosok putih itu berwajahkan namjachingunya yang hilang Oh Sehun.

"Sehunnie... apa benar ini kau?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada sedihnya.

"…." Jawab sosok putih itu tanpa kata namun menjelaskan bahwa itu benar yang dikatakan.

"Sehunnie.. apa yang terjadi padamu?.." linangan air mata tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Mengucur deras sambil mengantar pertanyaan khawatirnya.

Bayangan putih itu semakin pudar menghilang. Merasa pertanyaannya belum Sehun jawab, Jongin ingin sekali menahan hilangnya perlahan wujud transparan itu. Namun apa daya dia hanya manusia biasa. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok bayangan putih itu Jongin terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Di alam bawah sadarnya tengah tergambar jelas, menjelaskan kejadian yang dialami namjachingunya hari itu. Oh Sehun tengah memperhatikan wajah dirinya sambil melangkah jauh bermaksud pulang kerumah. Namun ternyata hatinya berkata lain, ia tidak ingin pergi pulang sendirian ia ingin ketika itu Jongin mengantarnya sampai rumah sekedar perpisahan terakhirnya waktu itu tidak ada yang hilang.

Ditengah perjalanan pulangnya ia tetap mengharapkan Namjachingunya bisa mengantarnya. Ia putuskan untuk menaiki taksi. Sialnya ketika itu sang supir taksi bukanlah orang baik baik hingga niat jahat diarahkan pada Sehun untuk berbuat sesuatu yang tidak tidak. Sang supir taksi memperkosa Sehun dengan kejamnya. Untuk menghilangkan jejak, sang supir taksi membunuh Sehun lalu membuangnya ke jurang dalam dipenuhi es karena kebetulan senja itu tengah turun salju.

Setelah semuanya terungkap dengan jelas, ia segera tersadar kembali dengan telah mengetahui semua sebab. Ternyata teror boneka Sehun hanya ingin memberitahunya bahwa Sehun tengah membutuhkan pertolongan.

Dengan segera Jongin munuju tempat dimana tubuh Sehun dibuang. Namun kedatangannya kalah cepat dengan petugas yang ternyata lebih dulu menemukan mayat Sehun yang tengah membeku. Menyaksikan tubuh namjachingunya terdiam kaku membisu dibopong menuju mobil ambulan, hati namja tampan itu hancur bagai ditimpa angin besar.

Rasa sakit begitu menyayat, tak disangka pertemuan sore itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya. Menyesal mengapa ketika itu ia tidak mengantarnya, malah dengan santai membiarkannya menghadapi mautnya sendirian.

"Sehunna mianha, Jeongmal mianhaeyo.." bendungan air matanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Mengucur begitu deras mengantar kepergian sang namjachingu.

"Jongin - ssi aku turut berduka dengan kepergian namjachingumu. Aku tak pernah menyangka dia pergi secepat itu. Aku harap kau bisa kuat menyaksikan ini semua." Ucap Luhan datang menepuk bahu Jongin dari belakang.

"Luhan ge.." Sahutnya perlahan karena tak bisa menahan kesakitannya menyaksikan mayat namjachingunya.

"Jongin ssi sudahlah kita pulang saja. Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang. Jangan sampai kepergiannya terhalangi air matamu itu. Kajja." Bujuk Luhan sembari merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Ne.." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Sampai di apartemen Luhan menyarankan sahabatnya itu untuk tidak terlalu menyesali kepergian namjachingunya.

"Luhan-ge kau lihat boneka ini? Dia adalah Sehun.." Sahut Jongin sembari menunjukan boneka pemberian namjachingunya itu.

"Jongin ssi~ jangan terlalu mengingatnya.." Saran Luhan kembali mengingatkan.

"Tidak.. aku tidak sedang mengigau. Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku yang pasti ini adalah Sehun."

Tampak boneka Sehun kembali tersenyum manis pada Jongin tanpa Luhan sadari hal itu. Jongin kembali membalas senyuman Boneka Sehun dengan tulus.

Bersamaan dengan perginya Luhan dari apartemen, terlihat sekali lagi sosok bayangan putih sebagai arwah Sehun tersenyum tampak seperti berterima kasih pada namja yang tengah berbaring memperhatikan Bonekanya itu. Jongin membalas senyuman itu dengan air mata terus mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Gomawo Boneka Sehun, kau telah memberitahuku. Saranghae Sehunnie~" Sahutnya mencium Boneka Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Jonginnie~ nado saranghae." Balas Sehun bersamaan kepergian bayangannya yang tengah memudar.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae.."

**~END~**

**reviews please..!**


End file.
